


move the furniture so we could dance

by preistly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preistly/pseuds/preistly
Summary: Miranda tells Andrea she wants to dance but they soon discover it's not as easy as they thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first Mirandy fic so please excuse any mistakes or errors I may have made :) This fic was inspired by the Taylor Swift song 'Out of the Woods'. It has no relevance or relation to the fic at all, just the lyric used. Also, I do not own 'Out of the Woods' or Frank Sinatra's 'Strangers in the Night', they are both just amazing songs!  
> I hope you enjoy it, please check out my tumblr: preistly
> 
> Thanks, enjoy! xx

“Mind the floors!” Miranda barked as she saw Andy scrape the red armchair across the flawlessly polished floor. 

Of course, the chair was probably maroon or crimson according to Miranda but Andy wasn’t thinking about that now. Miranda had said she had wanted to dance. She wanted to dance. In all of their three years together, Miranda had never once mentioned dancing of any kind. Andy had often imagined what it would be like to hold Miranda in her arms, as she moved her body to a rhythm. 

Would it be like making love to Miranda? When she was exposed and slightly vulnerable and Andy could see the look of ultimate trust in her eyes as she let her head fall back and lost control? Or would it take a while for Miranda to relax, like when they first kissed and Andy had to tease her out of her shell and let her loose, slowly encouraging her as she let go of her inhibitions. 

She had probably, Andy thought, had lessons when she was younger and would be as graceful when she was dancing as she was when she was writing or walking or even just breathing. She imagined Miranda’s head tilted slightly to the side as the long expanse of her creamy neck stretched and enticed Andy’s eyes making her want to run her tongue up and down it. Making her want nibble gently as possessiveness coursed through Andy’s veins. 

Miranda was standing by the door wringing her hands and straightening her white jacket. The jacket seemed to mold to her slim figure, probably because it was made to fit. Andy admired the way it adapted to her frame. Andy loved to her rest her hands there as she cherished the way Miranda’s pupils dilated at the strong grip on her waist. Miranda watched Andy carelessly move the designer furniture as if it had been bought at some second hand store. Andy stood and put her hands on her hips as she admired her handiwork, they now had a clear ‘dance floor’ on which they could waltz to their heart’s content. 

“Well? What are we dancing to?” Andy asked, she wondered if Miranda would expect her to be some expert at this. Andy perused the records they had. Doris Day, Lana Del Rey, The ‘Best of the 80s’. Somehow Andy couldn’t imagine Miranda dancing to ‘careless whisper’ or ‘uptown girl’, as much as she wanted to see that. Miranda walked slowly to the record player and selected a single song to play. She put it on the player and waited for the song to start. Andy grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the floor, obviously she was expected to lead. 

She met Miranda’s eyes and the blue orbs glistened with both an anxiety and a slight thrill. Her red stained lips parted slightly and her perfectly positioned teeth were visible. A slight curve appeared and Andy knew that look; Miranda was in a playful mood, something which she occured a lot more since she had let Andy into her life. It suited her, Miranda thought, there was a significant difference in her face and manner, almost a satisfaction and security she had never had with either of her previous husbands. 

“Strangers in the night, exchanging glances” the smooth tones of Frank Sinatra glided out of the record player. 

Miranda looked at Andy expectantly and Andy stared back. Surely she didn’t think Andy would be adept at this and that she would just whisk Miranda around the room without any input from her? They stayed where they were and didn’t move, both staring at each other. 

Andy looked into Miranda’s eyes. There was a look of stubborness in them as if she was saying “Well? I’m not moving first!” But there was also a hint of apprehension in them and a sort of worry, as if Andy would judge her for…

It was at this moment that Andy realised, Miranda couldn’t dance. Miranda had made her move the furniture and then dragged her into the middle of the room and she had no idea what she was doing. 

She loved her. Andy felt an overwhelming affection towards her as she realised that this woman had attempted to do something so romantic and beautiful for Andy despite the fact she hadn’t got a clue where to go from here on out. 

She looked down and saw Miranda’s outstretched hand, gracefully inviting Andy to waltz around their living room. Her hand, with its perfectly red painted nails, was steady and betrayed no sense of vulnerability. Andy noticed the way that the delicate, simple silver ring that she had bought Miranda for her birthday caught the light. 

She remembered how Miranda had opened the gift and looked up at Andy.

“What’s this?” She had asked. “Andrea…” She was speechless and she had reached out her hand to Andy, as if to steady herself, but she only pulled Andy closer and buried her head in the thick, peach smelling thick brown locks. 

“Never, never in my life had I believed I could have found love like this, Andrea. Especially not with someone as stunningly gracious as you. I promise you, I promise, I will take care of you for the rest of my life if you wish me to. Please let me.” 

Miranda had handed the ring to Andy with shaking hands and Andy had slipped it onto Miranda’s finger. She looked down into her eyes, now with her own tears. There was a rush of love between them, almost like electricity and they had both collapsed onto each other. They had eventually rolled onto the floor where Andy had presided to press her mouth along Miranda’s neck and kissed down to her thighs. 

Now, back in the living room, Andy knew that if she laughed at how cute this was, Miranda would kill her and never suggest dancing again. She tried to keep her laughter under control and finally managed to look back up into Miranda’s eyes. However, all she found there was love and a warmth as Miranda too realised how ridiculous this was. A small smile spread around her lips and Andy knew she could find humour in this.

“You’ve no idea what you’re doing, do you?” she asked Miranda, already knowing the answer. 

“I thought you would, Andrea! You can do anything, can’t you?” she replied, her eyes still filled with amusement but with a small hint of challenge. Andy felt as the tension fell out of Miranda’s body as she smiled wider and lit up the whole room. 

“And I thought you would be an expert, probably taught from the moment you could walk how to twirl and prance about.” Andy explained, she kept hold of Miranda’s hand and ran her thumb over her knuckles. 

At this, Miranda moved closer and rested her other hand on Andy’s shoulder as she let out a small laugh of indignation. She rested her head against Andy and Andy felt her inhale and relax against her. 

Miranda smelled divine. It was a Saturday, so instead of the usual heavy perfume that she usually wore, Miranda smelled of nothing but her. It was a sweet mixture of her creamy skin and her sandalwood scented shampoo. It was simultaneously a reassurance and a turn on. 

“‘Twirl and prance about’? Who do you think I am?” Miranda retorted as she controlled her giggles. 

By now, Frank Sinatra was halfway through the song and the sound of the main chorus and its violins swept up around them. Andy decided that it was time to move.

She let her hand wrap around Miranda’s waist and straightened her back as she unsteadily took her first step forward in leading Miranda into a waltz. She felt Miranda’s slight gasp at the pressure around her waist as she moved with Andy, first backwards and then to the side.

She felt rather than heard Miranda’s intake of breath. Andy too, gasped at the close contact. Even after three years, they still managed to surprise and overwhelm each other with their affections. The fact that Andy had managed to attract Miranda in the first place still astounded her. Miranda, the all powerful ‘Ice-Queen’ likes her. More than that, she loves her and wants her stay, wants her to be a kind of mother to her daughters and ‘needs her for her own sanity’ in her own words. 

Miranda met Andy’s eyes again, this time her deep blue eyes held nothing but trust and adoration. Andy felt honoured that that look was directed at her, that she was able to lead Miranda around the room like this and hold her so close and keep her safe from the world. She felt such love for this woman, this woman who for a year had tormented her and made her life hell but now, brings nothing but joy and happiness to Andy. 

“Why did you want to dance?” Andy asked.

“Why not? Are you not enjoying it?” Miranda replied, but Andy could tell she wasn’t giving her the full answer.

“Miranda…”

“I love feeling your arms around me, Andrea.” Miranda averted her eyes at her confession, she cast her eyelashes down and Andy saw that the feathery blonde lashes were free from mascara. Her cheeks developed a beautiful rose tint. “Your arms and your very being brings such comfort to me and when you hold me, I feel wanted and desired. I wanted to dance so we could be close and so you had to hold me.”

“Miranda, look at me.” Her eyes darted to Andy’s, both vulnerable and almost daring her to mock Miranda’s insecurities. “You know, it’s a good job that you enjoy being held because I love holding you and protecting you. I love being able to touch you and feel your body beneath mine.” Andy pressed a firm kiss against Miranda’s soft hair and squeezed her hand. 

They waltzing has stopped with the music and the only sound in the room was of the scratching of the end of a record as it ran out a song to play. 

“Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away…”

“I love you.” Andy said. And she did, she loved the fact that even Miranda, the so called “Ice-Queen” had small insecurities just like Andy, that she felt she needed to create situations in order to be close to Andy and that she didn’t understand that she could just go right up to her and wrap her arms around her and Andy would without any hesitation comfort her or hold her, anything Miranda needed Andy would give her. 

Miranda closed her eyes and seemed to bask in love like it was sunshine. Her previous husbands had never done anything like this for her and she was still learning that if she wanted something from Andy she was well within her rights to ask for it, no matter how needy it made her seem. 

“I love you too.” she replied finally opening her eyes again and this time they had a glint of something else in them, Andy gasped when she realised it was desire. She had been very surprised when she first found out that being loved and treasured by her partner was something of an aphrodisiac to Miranda. She knew confession time was over and now so was the dancing too apparently. Although, Andy wasn’t complaining, especially if this was going where she thought it was.


	2. love was just a glance away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part leading on from the first. Once both Miranda and Andy realise neither can dance, things turn sexual instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as promised, here is the second chapter and probably the last for this little oneshot. This chapter is pure explicit smut and it is my first time writing it so fingers crossed I did ok! I loved getting comments on the previous chapter, they made me so happy and were a real confidence booster. So please, once again, leave a comment and a kudos! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy! xx

Andy tightened her grip on Miranda’s waist and let her other drop to just below her ass. She pulled Miranda almost roughly towards her body so that they stood flat together, every inch of their bodies touching. They paused as they felt each others breath grow quicker. Miranda’s hands had seemed to find their way to Andy’s hair as the slid into the roots and she scraped her nails against her scalp agonisingly slowly. 

“Andrea…” Miranda exhauled her name as Andy quivered into the touch. Strands of hair were wrapped around fingertips and very slightly pulled. Andrea loved this, the feel of Miranda’s nails dragging along her skin leaving trails of tingles, almost like fire: the exact opposite of the ‘Ice Queen’. 

Andy’s head fell back and her throat was exposed, Miranda pressed her lips just below her jawline and parted them to let her tongue press seductively against her skin. She sucked against Andrea’s neck drawing her blood to the surface and leaving a dark, possessive mark behind. Meanwhile, a desperate moan had been forming in Andy’s throat and she could hold it in no longer. Miranda’s lips felt the vibration as Andy groaned with pleasure and she felt like the most powerful woman in the world. She loved that she could control her lover’s reactions like this, that she could bring her right to the edge just with her tongue. Miranda slipped her thigh in between Andy’s legs and she felt as Andy pressed against her leg, desperate for friction.

She walked Andy back to the sofa, which was resting against the side of the wall. Andy felt the back of her knees hit the chair, already weak with arousal, she immediately fell back to sit on the sofa. Miranda, who still had hold of her hands, stood towering above her lover. Andrea felt like prey, and she loved it. 

Andrea’s eyes were wide and the wanton look they held made Miranda’s heart flutter. She kneeled down, resting between Andrea’s legs and looking up, head tilted slightly, speechless. But she did not need to say anything. Her affection and adoration shone through her blue eyes as plain as day. She slid her hands up Andy’s legs and as Andy breathed in, her back arched like a cat in the midst of pleasure. 

Andy’s hands hurried to hitch her skirt up and Miranda’s fingers brushed slowly up to her underwear. She slowed her touch to a feather-light brush against the top of Andrea’s thigh. 

“Miranda...mmm... Come on, stop teasing..” Andy moaned. She pushed her body forwards encouragingly. She arched into Miranda’s touch as she pressed her thumb against the wetness pooling in Andy’s underwear. The warm pressure against her thumb made Miranda’s mouth water, she leant forward to press a kiss against her thigh and she inhaled the heavy, seductive smell of Andrea’s unique scent.

“Lift up.” Miranda said breathlessly as she guided Andy’s hip up to remove her underwear, the ones she had bought in the city a few weeks ago and revealed to Miranda later that night as she had teasingly lifted her skirt up to entice Miranda. Needless to say, it worked. 

The pants were slipped down around Andy’s ankles and Miranda took one last look at Andrea who was still writhing with need and she could swear she could feel the throbbing of her body. Poor girl has suffered enough she thought. Andy was like a live firework, full of contained energy ready to explode and light up the room. Miranda dipped her tongue into Andrea’s core, the heat and the wetness flowed around her tongue. 

“Oh my God! M-Miranda, oh, I love that, love you!” shouted Andy, who slipped her hand around the back and Miranda’s neck, encouraging her deeper. Miranda complied adding more pressure, reaching as far as she could into her lover, working her tongue around the moans that were coming from Andy. She used her fingers slightly when she could get no further. She inserted two at first, pumping them slowly as Andy convulsed around them. A slight twist of the fingertips elicited a cry of pure ecstasy from Andrea and Miranda pressed her thumb to her clit, starting with small gentle circling over the highly sensitive nerve endings. 

“Please, m-more..” Andy struggles to say. Miranda looked up. She saw her lover lost in her own world of pleasure, a world of Miranda’s creation. In that moment she felt powerful. 

“More? Look at me.” 

Andy’s eyes snapped open, pupils dilated and chest heaving as she saw Miranda kneeling between her legs, lips shining with Andy’s own wetness. Miranda’s fingers were momentarily paused and Andy missed the feeling of being fucked by them. She leaned forward, keeping irresistibly and tantalisingly close to Miranda’s lips as she guided them both backwards pressing flat against Miranda’s sternum. She pressed until Miranda was lying on the floor gazing up at Andy. Andrea then grinded slowly against Miranda’s hip, relishing the momentary possession of control and now handing it straight back to Miranda. 

Miranda, who had been temporarily in trance at the rolling of her lovers hips, snapped back into control as she pushed three fingers into Andrea and watched as the younger woman’s head was thrown back and the fair neck exposed. 

“Oh!” Andy exclaimed as she came. She felt Miranda’s fingers still working and pleasuring her through her orgasm. She looked down into her eyes as the last of the climax faded and leant down to kiss her older lover. Miranda’s lips tasted like her and Andy always thought it was one of the most intimate things a person could do; to taste herself on another’s mouth. Miranda’s soft lips pressed against hers in a loving and comforting way but Andy could tell she was in a state of desperate arousal just from seeing Andy come. 

“Your turn.” Andy said and smiled as she felt Miranda quiver with anticipation. “Here, take everything off.” 

“Ha! I did it without the fuss of removing clothes, you’re slacking, darling.” Miranda joked breathlessly but she quickly removed her jacket, throwing it to one side without even a thought of how expensive it was. She inwardly sighed at how untidy Andrea had made her, in her haste to get off like a desperate teenager, even after three years together. Her disdain was soon forgotten though when Andy slipped nimble fingers under her shirt to lift it above Miranda’s head. The crimson Chanel bra enticed Andrea as she glided her fingers along the edges admiring the contrast between Miranda’s sumptuous, pale breasts and delicate red lace. Andy reached behind to unhook it. 

“Darling,” the term made her heart burst “I am not slacking as you shall see for yourself in a while. I simply want to admire you. Your gorgeous breasts and your figure. You’re really fucking hot, Miranda. I hope you know that.”

Miranda, who had been frozen while she was complimented in this way, still did not fully believe Andrea even after years of being reassured. Her years of service to Runway had caused her to develop extreme insecurities about how she looked. She, of course, knew she was attractive. She didn’t pay $500 for a monthly facial for nothing. But no one had ever found her beautiful. Not in the way that Andrea seemed to. Andrea found her obsessive work ethic admirable and her devotion to her children loyal and doting: a positive thing. Her previous partners often complained about her lack of spare time and her need for perfection, whereas in truth it was simply Miranda’s way of avoiding them. Sure, she was immensely busy, her beloved job was one of her main priorities, but there was also the sense that she overworked herself to escape having to play the role of ‘wife’. 

Yet, with Andrea there was a significant difference. She wanted to be the perfect partner, wanted to be around her, even if they worked separately just sitting in the same room was now a necessity in Miranda’s life. Miranda also found that felt now that she craved Andrea’s intimacy and affection, because without it she was like a flower starved of sunlight. 

“I know.” Miranda said, and she meant it. “But still, tell me again.” 

Andrea removed the rest of Miranda’s clothing, she was lay out against the floor and she slowly pulled her arms up above her head, resting her legs open. Andy likened her to a painting of a greek goddess she saw at an exhibition recently. Athena or Aphrodite, proudly laid bare basking in her own beauty. Andy kissed her neck for a while, leaving small bite marks as she made her way down Miranda’s chest. She licked a trail down to one breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and working the other in her fingers. Miranda was very responsive to this, probably because she had been aching for Andy’s touch since she brought Andy to orgasm. Little gasps and cries of pleasure escaped Miranda’s mouth, seemingly without her noticing. 

“Oh God, Miranda.. Do you know what you do to me? I’ve only just come and you make me feel like I could come a hundred times more..” 

At this, Miranda’s mouth fell open and a louder groan was emitted. Her fingers, still above her head, moved to grab at her own hair and the other hand dug into the white carpet rug. 

“You’re so gorgeous, all the time, so beautiful. My Miranda, mine, mine…” Andy continued. She could tell it was obviously turning Miranda on but it was also a confession, she truly thought Miranda could never be unattractive. She didn’t know how that was humanly possible but if anyone was going to do it, it would be her lover. 

“Oh God, I’m yours..” Miranda was now tensing up as she approaching the climax, Andy moved her fingers faster and deeper. 

“I will cherish you forever, if you’ll let me. Even in twenty years I will still worship you, let me Miranda. Let yourself go..” Andy coaxed the final sparks from Miranda and sent her over the edge. Miranda came with a shout that sounded a lot like Andrea’s name. Andrea. The way only Miranda can say it. Andy’s never been an Andrea in her life until she met her. 

The idea of spending the next twenty years or more with Andrea sent of fireworks in her heart. She came to with a wide grin on her face, pure unmistakable happiness. Andrea wanted a future. Even after three years she still believed Andrea would eventually leave but now it was reassured in her mind she wants to stay, with me she thought. 

Miranda let out a free sounding laugh of contentment and bliss. She lay naked next to her lover, who had collapsed next to her. She found Andrea’s hand and squeezed it. They turned to look at each other and Miranda pressed a gentle kiss to Andy’s temple. They would certainly be dancing more often from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really loved writing fic at the moment and would love to continue with Mirandy! I have a few ideas for fics but if you have any suggestions or requests, send me an ask on tumblr and i'll see what I can do :)  
> tumblr: preistly 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter was ok? If so please leave a comment and a kudos and let me know if you'd like another fic!
> 
> Thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter in the making currently, the second would be just pure smut if i'm honest haha. So please let me know if I should post that as well! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> tumblr: preistly


End file.
